Music From My Heart
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome finished the jewel and is trying to start her life over. She transferred schools in her freshman year, now in sophomore, and is living with Sesshomaru who adopted her after her family moved to London with the man Kagome's mom remarried. Kagome not wanting to leave stayed, the other reason being because she hated her new 'father.' Kagome heard Lili's voice.Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Music From My Heart**_

_**Summary: Kagome finished the jewel and is trying to start her life over. She transferred schools in her freshman year, now in sophomore, and is living with Sesshomaru who adopted her after her family moved to London with the man Kagome's mom remarried. Kagome not wanting to leave stayed, the other reason being because she hated her new 'father.' Kagome heard Lili's voice and ended up in the contest, the problem is Kagome gave up music when her father died; her mother hated hearing music because her late husband was a famous musician and taught Kagome how to play various types of music styles and how to play different instruments. After a while Kagome's mother forbid Kagome to play music and had their last name changed so she wouldn't have to be bothered by people looking for any relatives of the famous musician that died. But will Kagome participate in the contests and fallow her passion in music, or will she reject it and fallow her mother's wishes and never play music again**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/La Corda d'oro**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**?**

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

**x-X-x**

_A young man dreamed of the western world and crossed the ocean. He was fond of western culture, and especially western music. Our tale begins in the slightly distant past for the young man, everything was new, and it was a wondrous world._

_...One such wondrous day...He had an extraordinary Encounter._

_The thing he encountered in the yard was a very small and mysterious creature. The young man was startled but..._

"**Are you hurt?**"

"**I come from a country called Japan."**

"**My dream is to one day start a music school in my country**_**. **_**That'swhyI'm studying here..."**

_He felt pity for the creature, and saved it._

"**I...owe you my life."**

"**I like you!"**

"**That's why...**

"**...I choose to bless the school that you build!"**

_It was truly an extraordinary_, _extraordinary encounter. The young man returned to his country and fulfilled his dream of building a music school._ _And so..._

_Some time has passed... and once again another encounter waits around the corner._

A young girl groaned and turned over and put a pillow over head, trying to block the sound of her alarm clock. The girl gave a displeasured moan when a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Kagome-sama. It's time to get up. Sesshomaru-sama said he wanted to eat breakfast with you before he leaves for his business trip." The maid sighed in frustration when there was no answer. "KAGOME-SAMA!"

"I'm up, I'm up." the young woman known as Kagome groaned throwing the covers off her and getting out of bed.

"Why does the sun have to come up so early..." Kagome mumbled rubbing the sleep out of her silver-blue eyes, as she got changed into her uniform. It consisted of a black long sleeved shirt that had a color that was white with one black strip going through it, and at the end of the sleeves were also white and had only one black strip, and folded over and buttered. There was also a red scarf, which signified which year she was in. Her skirt reached her lower thigh, and was a lighter shade of black than her shirt.

Picking up a hair bush Kagome brushed her thigh length hair. As she brushed the last part of her hair she grabbed the hair tie that was one her wrist and pulled her hair into a high ponytail, she left some hair framing her face on both sides and her bangs slightly went over her left eye. She hardly ever left her hair down. Looking in the mirror she grabbed her choker off the dresser and carefully put it on. It was a thick piece of black leather, about an inch to an inch in a half thick, and in the center was a round pink magenta gem. Decorating off to the side of the gem, on both sides, were blue/teal stars which sort of resembled X's, which were spaced about four of five centimeters away from each other until it reached the clasp at the back of the choker. Giving a nod in approval Kagome grabbed her school bag and made her way to the dining room.

Kagome was used to being woken up and told that 'Sesshomaru-sama would like to have breakfast with you before he leaves on a business trip'. Sesshomaru was the head of Tashio industries, and because of that he did leave to go on business trips a lot. Sesshomaru wasn't home a lot and she was used to it, and knew it couldn't be helped, and he was kind enough to adopt her.

She was thankful for that.

You see Kagome's mother, grandfather, and little brother all moved to London, where her mother's new husband lives, and Kagome's new 'father'. Kagome didn't want to leave Japan, and didn't want to live with the creep that was now her step-dad. She asked Sesshomaru if she could stay with him, and he agreed. Sesshomaru also went to her mother and asked if he could adopt her into the Tashio family and make her his official heir. Her mother agreed, first making sure there wasn't going to be any arraigned marriages or anything else like that. After she was reassured, she agreed and let her stay in Japan.

It has been a year since she started Seisou Academy, and she had made two friends. Their names are Yuki Tsukiyama and Kisa Yamanako, they were the ones who helped her around the school on her first day, and they had become fast friends. The thing she hasn't told them is she was the heir to Tashio Corporation, and she was adopted into the family. She also hasn't told them about her past, at least the past about her family, like about her father, and how she gave up on music.

Even though Kagome was adopted she still goes by Higurashi. She could have gone by Tashio but since Sesshomaru was one of the richest men in Japan, she decided not to. She really didn't want to be treated specially at school because of her being of that family, and she didn't want to go by Akairi either because that was her new 'fathers' last name, and there was no way in hell she was going by that man's last name. The other name she could have gone by was Sunzaki, which was her real father's last name, and she didn't want to go by that for two reasons. First reason is because her mother didn't even want to hear that name again; her mother doesn't want to hear anything about her father or anything that would remind her of him. Second reason, someone would recognize that last name. Wataru Sunzaki was a famous musician; he died in an accident when Kagome was nine years old. He was known for his beautiful music. He played Cello, Viola, violin, Flute, Oboe, Clarinet, trumpet, Saxophone, piano, and guitar.

He also taught Kagome how to play some of these instruments before he died. Kagome was known as a Music genius when she was younger. She knew how to play Violin, Flute, Oboe, Piano, and Trumpet. Kagome stopped playing because her mother hated music. Her mother also told her to promise she wouldn't do or go to anything that associates with music. Kagome promised, even though she loved music, she knew if she didn't promise her mother would have a broken heart. So from the day when Kagome's father died, she hasn't played any instrument, let alone touches one. Though deep down Kagome wanted to, she just didn't know it yet.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she walked into the dining room. She was greeted by two maids and a butler. They gave a bow and bid her good morning. Kagome gave them a nod in greeting and sat down at the table, across from Sesshomaru.

"Good Morning, Sess." Kagome greeted with a smile gracing her lips. Sesshomaru looked up from his file of papers and gave a nod in greeting, before going back to his papers, after a few minutes a couple of maids brought breakfast in, and so started another breakfast at the Tashio household.

"So Sess, where are you going this time for a business trip?" Kagome asked when she saw that he had put his files of papers away.

"My first stop is going to be in Berlin, Germany. We're about to settle a deal. That will probably take three to four weeks. My second stop is going to be in New York City in the United States. They have some deals they wanted to discuss with me and other businesses. That will take about two to four weeks. So I'll be gone about two months." Sesshomaru said as he gathered his things up.

"Ah" Kagome mumbled, her eyes darkening. Sesshomaru looked at her, and his eyes soften. As he finished putting his things away he went to the other side of the table and stood next to her sitting forum. He gently brushed her bangs aside and kissed her on the forehead.

"While I'm away you have full permission on having your friends over, and can do anything you want. Go shopping, hag out, whatever you humans do. You can go to the summer house or the beach... When I get back we can spend some time together... I know you're lonely." he whispered.

Grabbing his suitcase he gave her a small smile. "Can you do that for me?"

"Hai..." Kagome said, plastering a smile on her face her eyes shining in understanding. She kept her smile on until she saw him leave the room, then it returned to a frown and her eyes darkened once again.

She gave a bitter smile, "I guess that's what I get for leaving my family and not telling the whole truth to my friends...and others"

* * *

**Seisou Academy**

**Principal's office**

"I'm sorry to call you here this early ." Apologized the principal, a look of shame on his face.

"Don't worry about it. So what seems to be the problem?' Kanazawa asked, standing in front of the principal's desk.

"Well actually...I'd like to hold off on announcing the contestants. Just for a little while..."

"Huh? I thought we were going with those five?" Kanazawa questioned, thoroughly surprised.

"It seems that.. We're waiting for one more...One more that can see _it..._" the principal told Kanazawa.

"Huh? Well this is...inconvenient..."

"! Please!" the principal cried, it wasn't his fault there was still one contestant missing. He was doing only as told

* * *

.

**School Yard**

_...That's right...just one more._

"Hey. The contestants are going to be announced soon. Right?" a girl from the music school asked her friend, as they walked towards the school side by side.

_Oh...!_

"Yeah, I wonder who it's going to be." the girl's friend told her, putting a finger on her chin in a thinking manner.

"It's got to be the head of the class...I wish it could be _Me_." the girl told her friend, dreamily.

_Ohhhhhhhhh!_

_Are you interested?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hey!_

"Tsukimori's probably going to be picked." one of the girls said, small blush coming to her cheeks as she talked about the blue haired boy.

"Good call." the other girl said to her friend, nodding her head in agreement.

"Hey, what contest are they talking about? I heard some of the music school girls talking about it..." One of the Gen Ed guys asked.

"Hmmm...**Oh that**...it's the music contest that they hold randomly every two or three years." his friend told him, brushing it off like it was nothing.

_That's right._

"**I get it.** Sounds like it has nothing to do with us Gen Ed kids."he said, shrugging his shoulders in dismissal. Not really that interested in something that Gen kids wouldn't participate in.

_That's not true, you're guaranteed a spot if you notice me!_

_N-nothing! How rude!_

_Why? Why is it?_

_Why can't anybody... hear my voice!_

* * *

"Why is this school so spread out?" Kagome asked herself as she made her way across the campus grounds and up to her class door that said 2-2.

"Morning Kagome-Chan!" Yuki called out to her as she entered the room, she was next to Kisa another one of her friends.

Yuki had shoulder length black hair, with a pink pin in her hair, making sure her bangs don't get in her face. She had hazel eyes that were very sharp and took everything in. She also wore the same uniform as Kagome.

Kisa had brown hair, it was short in the back that was layered, and was longer in the front. She had green eyes, which always sparkled with happiness. Kisa also wore the same uniform as Kagome and Yuki.

"Good morning!" Kagome replied back, plastering another smile on her face. She didn't like smiling this much, but she knew that she had to. One for appearance reason, other reason she likes to be friendly and smiles show that to people.

"Hey Kagome-Chan! Check this out. This girl here..." Yuki started, pointing to Kisa who was off to her right.

"You don't have to say it like that!" Kisa put it, while pouting.

"She's going on and on about fairies and violins and romance...and the competition..."

"Huh?...Competition?" Kagome asked thoroughly confused. She hadn't heard of any competition going on.

"You've never heard the story about the competition?" Kisa gasped, surprised. "The one that the school holds! There's a lot more to this competition though!" Kisa started, eyes shining just thinking about it.

"So...There's this fairy that lives secretly at school and...and this fairy used to be a bridge to romance between contestants! A love among rivals! Isn't it exciting?" Kisa asked as she went on and on, but the other two tuned her out, not really wanting to listen.

"Don't worry about her" Yuki told Kagome, ignoring Kisa. She could be a rather annoying when she was on her ranting spree.

"...I don't know about fairies but...doesn't the competition only involve students from the music school? They have a separate building, and it's not like we even have classes together. I just don't think it has anything to do with us Gen Ed students." Kagome said as she took as seat behind Yuki and besides Kisa.

Yuki turned around in her seat so she was facing Kagome. "Apparently contestants don't necessarily **Have **to be Music school students though." Yuki informed her as she rested her arms on Kagome's desk.

"Huh...really...?" she asked surprised, though on the inside she really didn't want to talk about this subject anymore.

"That's what I heard. I mean, it ends up **being** that way. It's really competitive, and I guess past winners have ended up becoming internationally famous." Yuki explained, leaning back in her chair.

"Wow, I guess it's a big deal then." Kagome mused, blinking looking at her two friends who nodded.

"By the way...You never come in this late. What happened? Did you sleep in?" Yuki questioned her friend. She wasn't one know to be late.

"No. I walked to school today instead of getting a ride like I usually do and I didn't leave early enough." Kagome said, waving it off.

"Hey Yuki, did you do last night's homework?" Kagome asked, wanting to know if her friend forgot to do it, again, and wanting to change the subject to something different.

Yuki froze on the spot and looked towards Kagome. " ...homework...we had...homework...?"

"Yes for English. Don't tell me you forgot. The teacher told you last time if you forgot your English homework again, you would get detention, and they would call your parents." Kagome told her, making Yuki want to go cry all the more.

Sighing Kagome opened up her bag and pulled out a few sheets of paper that were stapled neatly together, and handed them to Yuki. "I guess it can't be helped, here. This is mine, take it. I haven't forgotten my homework before, so it's alright. Just start doing your homework."

Yuki reluctantly took the papers. "You don't have to."

Kagome gave her a big smile, "I want to and I know how strict your parents are. It's fine take it." She waved it off as if it was nothing.

Yuki looked at the papers with a small smile. "Thanks" Yuki really didn't want to have detention or have them call her parents...she REALLY didn't want them calling her parents. They were really strict when it came to school, and she told them she was doing fine in school and getting her homework done.

"No problem. This is my first time so it won't matter much. They'll only give me a little punishment." Kagome said as she hung her bag on the side of her desk, on the hook.

"We're starting now. Get to your seats!" The teacher called out as he entered the room, getting the attention of all students in the room.

* * *

"This, and this too, please." the English teacher

said as he handed her more papers.

"What's up, Higurashi." the social studies teacher asked, boyish smirk on his face.

"I forgot my homework...so I'm supposed to take this stuff to the teacher's next class..." Kagome informed.

"Oh yes. His next class is 2-A" the English teacher instructed, thinking look on his face as he gave her a small smile.

"Class A...You mean in the music school?" the social studies teacher asked.

"That's right"

"Hey, Higurashi, if you're headed toward the music school building...Take this too, okay? To 3-A." the social studies teacher said giving her some more things to carry.

"Ummm...sure...I guess..." Kagome mumbled, not wanting to be rude.

'_It's going to take so long to get back from the music school...'_Kagome thought as she was bumped from behind just as she was going to go down the stairs.

'_ahhhhhhhhhh' _Kagome closed her eyes as she fell, waiting for the impact, the things she was carrying fell out of her hands in the process though, but from behind her someone's arms came around her waist and caught her before she fell down the stairs.

"Wow...that was close ..." the guy that caught her said his arm still around her waist.

"Sorry about that. You okay?" the guy asked, looking worried and a bit guilty.

"I...i-I think...so..." Kagome stuttered, still a little dazed, and a little disgusted. Kagome didn't really like being touched; sometimes it plain grossed her out. I guess she was hanging around Sesshomaru too much. Kagome looked down the stairs and saw all the papers, '_oops'_

"Sorry about this. I didn't mean to make you help." Kagome said, feeling bad that he was helping her carry the papers.

"Don't worry about it. It was my bad. All this stuff's heavy."

'_He must be a second-year too. Since he wears the same color tie.' _Kagome thought, looking at his tied then up at him.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, form class two...what's your name..." Kagome asks, smile on her face as she gave him a small bow in greeting.

"Me? Ryotaro. Ryotaro Tsuchiura. I'm in class five. It's nice to me you Gen Ed Princess" he grinned introducing himself, a smirk crossing his face when he called her the Gen Ed Princess.

Kagome blushed. "You don't have to call me that..." She mumbled, embarrassed.

Ryotaro smirked. " No I think I will, it's catchy." This only made Kagome blush harder, and groan not wanting to be called Princess.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: People have been asking for this back...so here it is! **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Music From My Heart**_

_**Summary: **__**Kagome finished the jewel and is trying to start her life over. She transferred schools in her freshman year, now in sophomore, and is living with Sesshomaru who adopted her after her family moved to London with the man Kagome's mom remarried. Kagome not wanting to leave stayed, the other reason being because she hated her new 'father.' Kagome heard Lili's Summary Inside**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/La Corda D'Oro**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

"Hey we're here. It's this one." Kagome said as she stood in front of the door.

"Hmmmm...I never come over here, but...I can't believe how different it feels."Ryotaro said as he looked around at the music school students.

"You're right. The building itself seems a lot older and they have different uniforms so we definitely stand out here." Kagome said as she heard some of the other students talking about them.

"I know but I can tell you it doesn't feel good to be treated like such as outsider." He said as he glanced at the girls who were talking about them, that weren't too far away.

"The Gen Ed school and the music school each have a strong sense of pride. I wonder if it just feels like we aren't part of the same school." Kagome pointed out.

"You've got a point. I'm just glad we don't have to wear the same uniform." Ryotaro told Kagome.

"Why?"

"That time that's all ruffly like a scarf? I wouldn't be caught dead it that...It looks terrible." Ryotaro said looking at the music schools students' uniform in disgust.

Kagome sweatdropes. "Oh..that...Terrible might be a strong word..but I know what you mean."

"You two..Will you move?" A voice from behind them asked.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around to see a boy about her age behind them.

"You're in my way."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said and moved over to the side slightly.

"Perfect. We were asked to bring some stuff for this class. Do you mind taking it?" Ryotato asked the blue haired boy.

"Why can't you go in and leave it yourselves? Why should I do it?" The boy asked cooly, and walking into the classroom.

Ryotaro glared. " What the heck?...Who is that?"

'_What a jerk__**'**_ They both thought.

'He was pretty cute...though the look in his eyes...he seems lonely.**' **Kagome thought as she watched him sit down in his seat at the back of the classroom.

"You've been such a big help. Thanks!" Kagome said giving him a smile.

"Don't mention it. I've got class now, so I've got to take off."

"Sorry to keep so long, and thanks again." Kagome told him bowing.

"Don't worry about it. Later!" He said waving.

Kagome bowed again showing her appreciation.

"..I've got to get back to class too." Kagome said out loud to herself.

As Kagome made her way back to class she thought back to what her friends were talking about this morning.

'_Weren't they just talking about that contest. I wonder if it's a big deal over in the music school...The fairy...hmmm..I guess the fairy statue at the front gate sparks those rumors'_ Kagome thought as she stopped outside on the walkway separating the two buildings. Kagome leaned on the railing and looked at the trees and other plants.

_Hey. Let me go. I'm running out of time!_

_I have to be discovered soon!_

_Let me go...!_

_Why doesn't anybody notice I'm here!_

Kagome looked down by her feet to see a fat cat and it holding something within it's paws and it was struggling to get free. Kagome bent down and put her hand through the bar railings and took what was in the cats paws. While Kagome stood up she opened her hand to see what the cat had.

Looking up at her was a...fairy. Kagome gave a small smile. She guessed this school wasn't as boring as she first thought.

"Are you alright, little fairy?" Kagome asked, now leaning on the railing again, and her hand open, where the fairy was sitting.

**Ohhhh! You can see me! This is fabulous!**

Kagome gave the fairy a confused look, but didn't ask.

_My name is Lili...and your name is..?_

Kagome smiled as she stood up straight. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I would love to stay and talk but...I'm already late for class... maybe we can talk again...sound good to you little Lili?"

Lili smiled as Kagome sat him on the railing and nodded. Kagome gave him a small wave as she made her way to class.

"_You'll be the sixth one!" _Lili said, but Kagome didn't hear him, and kept on walking. Kagome didn't know that by that encounter she will be dragged back into the music world, weather she liked it or not.

_**x-X-x**_

_**Lunch**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed she brought out her bento. It seemed like school didn't want to end. It kept on dragging on and on. Running a hand through her black locks, Kagome looked out the window from where she was sitting.

"So Kagome what are you doing after school?" Yuki asked, snapping Kagome out of thoughts.

"ummm don't know why?" Kagome asked as she took a bite of rice out of her bento. Just ask Yuki was going to answer she was interrupted by the intercom.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your meal, but the competitors for the music competition have been chosen..." the chattering of the students started as they waited excitedly to see who was chosen.

* * *

_"I will now announce the competitors...First, from year 3 class B...Yunoki Azuma..."_

"Congratulations Yunoki-sama!"

"Congratulations'!"

The squealing of girls could be heard as they went and congratulated him. His best friend Kazuki yelled a congratulation over the screaming girls that had surrounded him.

* * *

_"Also from year 3 class B...Hihara Kazuki."_

A guy with green hair could be seen in a headlock by two of his friends giving him congratulations.

"You made it!"

"You big baka!"

* * *

_"Next year 2 class A...Tsukimori Len."_

"Just as i thought." the girl whispered as she saw Len make his way in her direction."Tsukimori Congrad..."

She was cup off as he opened the classroom door to leave.

"I've only made it into the contest." with that said he shut the door behind him leaving behind a silent class.

* * *

_"And from year 1 class A...Shimizu Keiichi."_

The students in his class looked over at the sleeping boy.

"Should we wake him up." girl asked.

Another student went over and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Hey. Shimizu, You made it in."

* * *

_"From year 1 class B...Fuyumi Shouko."_

All the girls smiled and went to her desk.

"Just the fact a first year made it, is amazing!" one girl said clapping her hands together gleefully.

"That is...What should i do.." Fuyumi said in a quiet voice.

* * *

_"Finally, from the regular section of the School, year 2 class B...Higurashi Kagome!"_

When Kagome heard her name called, she just had a face look of pure horror on. As she stood up in her chair quickly she ended up falling to the ground with a loud crash.

The people in the room looked at her in surprise as did her two friends.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Did they really say Higurashi-sama?"

Kagome who still sat on the floor, quickly got up and ran out of the room. Not wanting people see her cry.

When Kagome made it to the bathroom, she quickly shut on of the stall doors and locked it.

Sliding down the door to the stall Kagome cried.

"No. I said i would never pick u p an instrument again...**no**..."

_"I promised!"_ she yelled to herself, as soft sob escaping her lips.

What was she going to do now!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Music From My Heart**_

_**Summary: **__** Kagome finished the jewel and is trying to start her life over. She transferred schools in her freshman year, now in sophomore, and is living with Sesshomaru who adopted her after her family moved to London with the man Kagome's mom remarried. Kagome not wanting to leave stayed, the other reason being because she hated her new 'father.' Kagome heard Lili's voice and ended up in the contest, the problem is Kagome gave up music when her father died; her mother hated hearing music because her late husband was a famous musician and taught Kagome how to play various types of music styles and how to play different instruments. After a while Kagome's mother forbid Kagome to play music and had their last name changed so she wouldn't have to be bothered by people looking for any relatives of the famous musician that died. But will Kagome participate in the contests and follow her passion in music, or will she reject it and follow her mother's wishes and never play music again**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/La Corda d 'Oro**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sat in class, not even paying attention to the teacher. Her mind wandered back to what happened earlier that day. She was wondering if it was some kind of mistake.

_'It has got to be some kind of mistake of something...Otherwise I wouldn't have been chosen. No one at school knows about my past...There's got to be a teacher who's in charge of the competition. I guess I have to go to the teacher and figure out what to do...'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"The competition?"

"Yes I'd like to know which teacher to speak to," Kagome asked one of the teachers that were in the teachers lounge.

"Oh right...I think it's...Kanazawa." the teacher told her, rubbing the back of his head in thought.

"Who?" Kagome questioned, curious look on her face. She could swear she has heard that name somewhere.

"Yeah. He's a music teacher." the male teacher stated," ! There's a student here who wants to talk about the competition!" he called across the room.

"The competition?" Mr. Kanazawa inquired, turning towards Kagome. His eyes narrowing at the sight of her.

Kagome walked over to where was. "I'm sorry to impose myself like this. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm a second year."

"Higurashi?..." He asked putting a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. He looked at Kagome for a second, then turned his back to her." Oh.. You're the contestant?"

"Actually...about that...I think it's some kind of mistake that I've been selected. Haven't you mistaken me for someone else?:" Kagome questioned, hoping he would say yes it was a mistake, but she knew it wasn't.

"Nope you're definitely the one." he muttered, turning around to face her. He could see the shadow of an old friend overlapping hers. _'She looks alot like him. I wonder...'_

"No ...I really don't think so." Kagome protested fidgeting with the end of her skirt as she down casted her eyes.

"There's nothing I can do, really. I'm not the one who picked you..." told her. " I mean _**really.**_ Why am_** I**_ stuck with this competition?"

Kagome tried to maintain her smile. '_He really doesn't care...'_

"And besides the fact that you've been selected means you saw_** it**_, right?...I feel sorry for you. Just do your best, I guess. Well...I would go directly to _**it **_for any complaints or questions you have." he told her looking at her with a sigh.

"What do you mean by it...?" Kagome questioned, not following what he was saying. What 'it' was he talking about.

" The fairy..." he provided, breathing out the smoke from his cigarette.

"Oh...that's what Lili meant by it being fabulous that I could see him.." Kagome muttered to herself.

"You're supposed to go to the practice wing of the Music school after school. I think you can find it there." Mr. Kanazawa supplied to her, and paused before asking her a question that has been on his mind since she walked into the room, " I have a question before you leave...Does the name Wataru Sunzaki mean anything to you?"

Kagome froze and looked at the teacher in shock. " W-why.?" The name did mean something but she wasn't going to say that out loud to a person she didn't know.

"Ahh...So it does. Then that must mean you're _his_ daughter..." The music teacher gave her a small smile before continuing, "…I was a friend of your fathers, don't worry I won't go spreading it around." He finished reassured her or trying to but failing.

"KANA-YAAAAN!"

'_What's that supposed to mean..._'Kagome thought, tuning around to wear the voice came from.

"Crap..." Kanazawa mumbled.

"We've been picked for the competition!" Hihara called out, a friendly smile on his face as he practically skipped into the room.

"We heard that you were in charge." Yunoki finished for his friend, but at a slower and more graceful pace than his happy carefree friend.

"Crap...you people keep on coming...this sucks..."

"Keep coming?" Yunoki asks, confused.

"Are you the one from the Gen Ed?" Asked Hihara, his attention zoning in on her as his eyes lit up with excitement, " Nice to meet you! I'm Kazuki Hihara. I'm a third year concentrating on the trumpet! I'm so excited that there's a participants from Gen Ed! I hope it'll be a fun competition." He introduced himself, and shook her hands frantically.

"Hey Kazuki. You can't just bombard her like that." Yunoki lightly scolded him, taking his hands of hers and stopping him from shaking her hands over and over again.

"I'm sorry. I'm Azuma Yunoki. My concentration is the Flute. Ummmm, Miss Kagome Higurashi right? What do you play?" Yunoki inquired, curiously.

"That's right! What do you play? The piano?" Hihara asked, eyes a light. Kagome thought all he needed was a pair of ears and a tail to add to his puppy like personality.

"I hope it's not the flute. You'd be my competition." Yunoki put in smile on his face.

"Ummmm...I got to go.." Kagome bowed and ran out of the room as fast as she could. She didn't want to be there any longer than she had to be.

"Is it something I said?" Hihara pouted, confused. Yunoki just looked in the direction she ran, he was also confused.

* * *

**After school**

Kagome found herself in the practice room after school, she had to talk to that fairy, and figure out what was going on.

_Ohhhhhh?_

_Thanks for coming Kagome Higurashi! I've got something important to tell you!_

"Tell me why! Why did you pick me!" Kagome yelled, mad. She didn't want to go back to music, not after everything it took away. That and the promise she made. She couldn't break it.

_Listen to my explanation first, it will explain why._

_My name is Lili...I'm a fata._

"Fa-ta?" She questioned, confusion clear in her voice as she looked at the little creature in front of her.

_That's right. Humans sometimes call us music fairies. We fata have a duty to pursue happiness for all beings through music. Fata's know that all beings can be happy, and because music is something that can universally lead all beings to love..._

"Uh...Wait a second. I don't understand."

_We think that all beings of this world can find happiness through music...that music is the source of happiness. That's why we work to spread music around the world, so that it can be filled with happiness! I normally use magic to make me invisible...but actually these past few days I've relaxed the magic._

"Why?" Kagome asked, becoming engrossed in the history she was learning.

_To find those who can see me meaning...those who are compatible with fata's. Before, there were a lot of people who were able to see me when I relaxed my magic. But people these days can't feel my presence anymore. Times have changed. But...you're different. That's why I chose you as a participant._

"What about the other participants?"

_They can see me. Because I undo my spell in front of them. But the only one who can see me_ _when my magic isn't completely undone is...you!_

"That's no reason to enter me into this competition! Find someone from the music school. I want nothing to do with music!' Kagome yelled at Lili.

_...In Japanese isn't music written with the characters for 'sound' and 'enjoy'? It's exactly right. Music can ne enjoyed by anybody and the competition doesn't belong to the music school. I need you to understand that...I want you to feel closer to music. An amateur from the General Education school? It doesn't matter/ You're one of few who're on the same wavelength as me. Being on the dame wavelength means that you have some kind of musical potential..._

"Lili, I know what you're getting at, but...I gave up music." Kagome looked at Lili, trying to get him to understand.

_...Gave..up music...why?_

"I promised..."Kagome told him, pain evident in her eyes. She had no choice but to give it up…she just had to.

_Why make a promise like that, when you obviously love music...You're in pain, I can tell...Your heat is crying out..._

Kagome looked at Lily in surprise. "I hate music, my heart isn't crying out!" Kagome cried out at him, but it was hard to be convincing, when she knew it wasn't true.

_Then why are you crying?_

"Huh?" Kagome brought a hand to her cheek and felt the tears that were running down her face. "I'm crying out of anger!" She yelled, falling to the floor on her knees, tears still running down her face.

_Or is it out of sadness._

"My father was a famous musician. He taught me how to play a variety of instruments, and music styles, but when I was nine years old he died...he died on his way to his next performance... After his death my mother couldn't stand to hear music, and anything related to it. She made me quite playing and made me promise I wouldn't play again, and I wouldn't have anything to do with it either...I gave her that promise, and if I don't I'll break her heart...that's why I can't participate...please don't push it...please..." Kagome explained to Lili, crying through the whole thing. She wanted to play, she really did, but if she did her mother would never forgive her..._**.never.**_

_Kagome..._

Kagome looked up at the fairy, not knowing what he was going to say. She watched as a bright light filled the room, and started to form a violin.

_I give this to you, I know deep down you want to play again. So I give this violin to you, you can choose to play it or not...but I hope you decide to play it._

She felt Lily softly touch her cheek and give a small smile, and disappeared out of her room leaving a violin case in his wake.

Kagome got up from the floor, violin in hand and wiped her tears away. She looked at the violin, debating on whether or not she should keep it.

"It's up to me..." Kagome whispered. Propping the violin on her shoulder, she positioned her fingers on the neck of the violin, and brought the bow down across the strings gently. She closed her eyes, playing the piece her father always played for her by heart. She could hear the mistakes she was making while playing, she knew she should have expected it. She hasn't played in almost seven years. Opening her eyes she brought the violin down off her shoulder, not even noticing someone had walked into the practice room and heard her play.

"Hey, What's a Gen Ed student doing here? I've reserved this practice room for the whole day." A voice behind her asked. Kagome turned around and saw the blue haired boy she met that morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She said, putting her violin away in its case.

"Do you mind leaving? I don't want to lose my precious practice time," he told her, walking past her and further into the room. "You're not the one who's competing from the Gen Ed School are you? And you play the violin"

"Why?" Kagome asked, not really sure how to answer. She wasn't even positive herself.

"Len Tsukimori. I play the violin like you." He said introducing himself. " I thought you would be pretty talented if you were selected from the Gen Ed, but...If what I heard earlier was the extent to which you can play...You're in way over your head...You're just going to get in the way of the other contestants, so it's be nice if you just withdrew."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. '_Who does he think he is..._'She inwardly growled.

"Well I'm sorry I haven't played in years, It's going to be kind of a given that I'm going to be a little rusty. And I'm sooo sorry I'm not up to your standard you jerk!" Kagome snapped at him, picking up her things and leaving the practice room, not even looking to see a surprised Len that she left behind.

* * *

**Roof top at School**

Kagome sighed as she sat down. Opening the violin case she stated at it.

"Can I really play you..." She asked. Kagome looked up at the sky, looking back down at the violin she picked it up along with the bow and stood up.

" I already broke my promise...so I guess it won't hurt to play...She's not here, so..." Kagome whispered, and put the violin on her shoulder and hands on the right place on the neck of the violin. Pulling the bow across the strings, for the second time that day she played, but this tune was soft and sad as if she was pouring her feelings into the violin and it was telling her story through music notes.

The sad melody drifted across the school for everyone to hear, but the only ones who heard, were the contestant for the competition, and a certain soccer player, she meet earlier that day, and .

_Brovo! Brovo!_

Kagome turned around to see a clapping and smiling Lili.

_That was wonderful!_

"Thank you...and I guess you were right...I do love music...You know I used to play all day just for the fun of it. I can remember the look on my Dad's face. He was happy I was playing, and how much I loved music..." Kagome said to Lili thinking of her past.

_Does that mean you'll participate?_

Kagome gave a soft smile, and looked down at the violin in her hands, " I guess that does, Lili...I guess that does."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Music From My Heart**_

_**Summary: **__** Kagome finished the jewel and is trying to start her life over. She transferred schools in her freshman year, now in sophomore, and is living with Sesshomaru who adopted her after her family moved to London with the man Kagome's mom remarried. Kagome not wanting to leave stayed, the other reason being because she hated her new 'father.' Kagome heard Lili's voice and ended up in the contest, the problem is Kagome gave up music when her father died; her mother hated hearing music because her late husband was a famous musician and taught Kagome how to play various types of music styles and how to play different instruments. After a while Kagome's mother forbid Kagome to play music and had their last name changed so she wouldn't have to be bothered by people looking for any relatives of the famous musician that died. But will Kagome participate in the contests and follow her passion in music, or will she reject it and follow her mother's wishes and never play music again**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/La Corda d 'Oro**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

Once Kagome had made it home, she tried to get to her room as quietly as she could so that she could hide the violin. Sesshoumaru knows about the promise she made to her mother about never picking up an instrument ever again and didn't know how he would take her breaking a promise.

And just as she was about to quietly walk up the stairs… the Taiyoukai's voice calls out to her, "Imouto… what did you bring home?" His voice was soft, but it spoke volumes of authority and left no room for arguments.

Kagome cursed her luck… as well as Sesshoumaru's nose for being so sharp. Of course he's going to smell the scent of wood from the violin case. He'll also most likely sense the faint magic that's infused with the instrument (Lili only put a little magic in it because Kagome already knows how to play the violin but is just rusty). She knew she should've just left it at school or put it in her gym locker since it was bigger than the one she had for her shoes at the school's entrance hall. She also wondered why he was still home…

'_Wasn't he supposed to leave for a business trip for awhile?'_

"Hey Sess… um, I thought you were leaving for your trip this morning…"

"… My associates in Berlin decided to move the meeting to another date since the CEO wanted to be with his daughter for her wedding. And the one in charge of the deal in New York wanted the meeting on another date since he came down with the flu…"

During her mental cursing, Sesshoumaru had already walked out of the living area and was right behind her. As he stood there quietly, he noticed the case she held in her hand… the rare Brazilian rosewood smell of a string instrument came from within the case.

"Mind explaining why you have an instrument with you, Imouto?"

Seeing no way around it or any point of lying to him, Kagome faced him and started to tell him of what had happened earlier that day.

When she had finished, they were in the living area as Sesshoumaru contemplated the miko's tale. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, or he never knew that Wataru Sunzaki was really her father. He just wandered… and the look in her eyes told him everything. He couldn't say no, not when the look he had so longed to get rid of was lessened.

"Imouto, be at ease. No need to fret. You can play as much as your heart wants, your mother will not find out." Sesshomaru said as he gave her head a pat, and got up.

"Really?" Kagome asked, a smile forming on her lips, when she saw Sesshoumaru nod, she gave him a hug and hurried up to her room. It was the first time in awhile that she felt so happy, so complete, and she wished it would never end.

* * *

Sitting down at her desk Kagome, gave a smile at her friends. "Good Morning"

"Good morning Kagome. You're feeling better today. Yesterday you were all spacey, but I don't blame you. You did get chosen!" Kisa chirped happily, sitting down in her seat.

"Um I'm fine no need to worry, I was just surprised yesterday." She told her trying to stay off topic as much as she could. The only good thing that came out of yesterday was Sesshoumaru allowing her to actually participate and not tell her mother. But during the night, she was worried that her mother would somehow find out.

'_If she does find out before the end of the contest… and ends up being angry at me… then its fine. I'll just give my last performance announcing that it doesn't matter if I win or lose…'_ Kagome knew for sure that her mother will most likely never trust her again… but it was fine. Kagome was finally able to play music again if only for a short while.

As the bell rang, Kagome gave a soft sigh before getting her stuff out for class as the principle announced that all contestants for the contest were to meet at the Practice wing of the music school at lunch to discuss the details for the contest.

* * *

Kagome hurried and made her way to the lunch room, so she could at least get something to eat. She hadn't eaten that morning and she didn't know how long the meeting would last. Kagome grabbed some of the red bean buns, and hurried and paid, and ran out of the lunch room, only to run into someone.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Kagome apologized, picking herself up off the ground.

"It's fine. But are you okay?" The voice of who she bumped into sounded familiar… once the miko looked down, she saw that she had bumped into not only one of the music school students but the same enthusiastic boy she met yesterday when she went to talk with Kanazawa-sensei, _'What was his name…?'_

"Hihara-senpai, right?" She asked, hoping that she wouldn't get his name wrong.

Kazuki smiled, happy to hear that she remembered his name, "That's right."

After he had said that, Kagome thought she had heard some sort of clicking sound… like something that came from a camera. Looking around, she didn't see anyone with a camera… other than a few Gen Ed students staring at her while giggling a bit.

Looking down again, she then noticed that she was on top of Kazuki. With a light blush, she apologized again before getting off of him before starting to pick up her lunch while saying, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, if you don't remember." stacking her things together, as did Hihara.

Looking down at the scattered food Kagome started to pick it up, but stopped when she saw how much of the food was on the ground. Smiling Kagome lifted the bun in her hand, before laughing, "Well it looks like we have the same idea, no?"

Kazuki looked up at her before looking around himself to see just how many packets of red bean buns were on the floor around. He then laughed, "Wow, you're right. Trying to get something quick before heading to the meeting?"

"Yeah. I hadn't eaten anything this morning and since I heard of the meeting, I wanted to get something quick before heading there." She replied with a smile. For some reason, her senpai reminded her of a Kitsune with his carefree attitude. She couldn't help but smile around him.

She then remembered their first meeting…

'_Wait… how long tild the meeting…?' _Kagome looked down at her watch, "Ahh! We're late for the meeting!"

"Ehh! No way!" He yelped, as he hurried and picked up his belongings, along with Kagome, and ran.

"Of all the times to be late!" Kagome groaned as she ran alongside Hihara.

"They would scold us too much." Hihara laughed, as they ran. He wasn't paying attention to the other students whispering in the hall.

Neither of the two noticed the Gen Ed student hiding behind a corner, holding a camera while smiling, "Thank you for the shot, Higurashi-chan."

* * *

Two pairs of feet running through the halls with the sound of heavy breathing as Kagome and Kazuki quickly tried to get to the music room they were suppose to meet at for the meeting.

Kazuki quickly opened the door, and Kagome right behind him, as Kagome ran into the classroom; she tripped, right into Kazuki...again. They both came crashing to the floor, making everyone look at them.

The miko groaned helplessly as she apologized to her senpai once more, "Gomen, Hihara-senpai. I keep tripping and falling on you. I'm such a klutz." Kagome quickly got off him, and helped him up. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine!" Kazuki said, rubbing the back of his head, they were brought out of their conversation with someone clearing their throat, and some light laughter.

Someone then walked up to them, holding a hand out to Kagome. "Are you alright, Higurashi-san? The two of you had quite a fall."

Turning her attention from Hihara, Kagome saw that it was the same boy she saw with Kazuki yesterday. Before she was about to accept his help, the miko felt three auras darken with anger and envy.

Kagome could feel the auras darken even more when she accepted his hand to help her up, _'I wonder...'_ Giving him a sweet smile she said thank you, not even knowing she made all the men in the room blush, and the three auras become even more angry and dark, then she thought they would. Kagome turned her attention to Kanazawa, "I'm sorry we're late... we kind of got in a little accident on the way here..." Kagome told him, still playing her innocent act.

Kanazawa just gave a soft chuckle, hardly able to believe how much Kagome acted like her father when apologizing for something or just played innocent. Letting it slide, the music teacher decided to start the meeting.

"Ok, now that everyone is here we can start the meeting. You all know who I am by now, I am in charge of the contest. So why don't we start out with introducing yourself, and your instrument you play." Kanazawa said, not sounding very enthused of being there.

"Ahh… I am from the first year class B... Shouko Fuyumi… specialty is clarinet…" Fuyumi introduced herself in a quit voice, and a blush from embarrassment dusted her cheeks.

"I am from the second year A class, Len Tsukimori, my specialty is violin." the cool voice said, indicating he didn't want to be here.

"I am first year A class, Keiichi Shimizu… specialty cello." a sleepy, and dazed voice said.

"I am from the third year B class, Kazuki Hirihara, specialty trumpet. Please do give me guidance." Kazuki's cheerful voice filled the room, making Kagome want to laugh at his cheerfulness.

"I am from the same class, Azuma Yunoki, specialty is flute." Azuma said giving a little chuckle at his friend's antics.

Kagome glanced at Azume, _'He's a Yunoki...hmm...this is interesting..._'

Kagome smiled, "I am from second year class two, from the Gen Ed School. My specialty is Violin. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Kanazawa smile a little at the reaction some of the boys had from her greeting before continuing, "For the six of you… information details of the dates and other things will be mentioned later… but the competition will be divided into different stages. And in every stage, there will be a list of rankings and the winner with the most winnings will be chosen. You can choose any song, but in every stage there will be a similar or different theme. You have to choose a song that relates to the theme. And, please make a note of this, it's important to play out the feelings the song reflects."

He paused for a moment before finishing, "But…" his sights strayed to Kagome momentarily, "I hope everyone, besides the battle of rankings, please remember, it's most important to carry happiness throughout the competition."

The music teacher's speech made everyone's spirits lift before he added, "That last part was from the principle. As for me… just do your best."

Kagome had to hold back a laugh.

"Well that's about all, I leave the rest to you. We shall end today. You all can go back." with this said Kanazawa leaving.

* * *

With day over and Kagome had her violin in hand, she decided it was time to head home and look for some of her father's old violin sheet music.

As she was about to head out the entrance hall, a girl clearing her throat out stopped her. Turning toward her, she saw that it was a girl from the Music school. She was a brunette with curls and some sort of pigtails. With her were two girls with lighter hair; one had long straight hair while the other's was short.

With the feel of their auras, she instantly recognized them as the three who stood outside the music room the meeting was held… '_Oh, god not these three…'_

"Are you free right now?" The brunette said in a snippy voice.

Kagome stared at her with a raised brow before replying with a light snort, "For you three? No."

"Why you!" The girl started, but Kagome cut her off with a glare. "What? I don't have time for you to be a stuck up fan girl, and say you want to put me in my place. If you have something important and I mean important, then spit it out so I can be on my way."

"Well you're just a Gen Ed student; you shouldn't even be playing in the contest. It may not be important to you, but to us music school students it is. And for you to be in it with Yunoki-sama, it is unforgivable. A little slut like you, who probably thinks that music, is trivial... "

_**Slap**_

The girl was cut off of her rant by Kagome slapping her. Her eyes narrowed, and so mad she was shaking, "Who do you think you are?_ YOU KNOW NOTHING! I GAVE UP A LOT TO BE ABLE TO PLAY! YOU CAN CALL ME NAMES I DON'T CARE, BUT SAYING THAT MUSIC IS TRIVIAL TO ME IS OUT OF LINE!_" Kagome yelled, she wanted to yell more, say what could happen if she was caught playing music. To her, music was the one thing she loved with a passion, and to say it's a trivial matter, it made her want to hit the girl again.

The brunette composed herself, her hand still on her abused cheek and spoke in a challenging manner, "Well, you really believe that music isn't trivial to you, then you can prove us wrong by playing for us."

"HA! I do not have to play snotty little bitchy brats like _you_ who probably aren't any better than a child who's barely a beginner." Really, these girls were really starting to get on her nerves. She just wanted to go home, have dinner, take a nice hot bath and practice her violin before bed. Not to mention, she had to call Sesshoumaru and tell him what she knew about the contest and these three are just spoiling her plans.

"You have some nerve." the brunette hissed, bringing her hand up in the air, as she was going to bring her hand down someone caught it.

Kagome mentally smirked at the shocked faces at seeing their 'lovely Yunoki-sama' catching her in the act.

"Now, now, no need to get violent, right?" He asked, smiling at the three girls.

"N-n-no. W-we'll be going now." the three girls left in a hurry trying to save the little dignity they had left.

"Higurashi-san, are you alright?" Yunoki asked, touching her cheek, as he had a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your help, but please call me Kagome. Higurashi makes me feel old. "Kagome said giving him a sweet, but kind smile.

Yuniko couldn't help feel his cheeks warm slightly at the smile Kagome gave him. That same smile just seemed to increase her charm.

He was about to head outside to meet his driver when he saw his fan club… or the "Yunoki Cult"- as Kazuki always called them- talking with Kagome. When he heard them trying to talk her down, he wanted to walk over and stop them but after seeing Kagome slap the brunette, he just stayed where he was just listening to her comeback.

When it looked like one of the girls was about to slap Kagome for what she said about their skills, Yunoki had enough and caught the girl's hand making her and her friends shame themselves for being caught in the act.

Kagome looked to her watch before turning to him again, "I'm sorry, senpai. I have to get home so I can call my brother. Thanks again for helping me." Before she was about to walk off, she winked at him as she added, "Even though I could take care of myself just fine against those three."

"No problem. Would you like a ride home, an apology for what some of the music school students said, of course." He said with a smile, as he looked into Kagome's silver blue eyes, which were filled with curiosity.

"Sure, I would love a ride, thank you, senpai." Kagome happily agreed, knowing that she wouldn't get out of it from the smile of his face.

Kagome sat in the back seat of the car with Yunoki, as his driver drove to her home, with the directions she gave him. "So senpai, how long have you had a personal fan club slash guard, if I might ask." Kagome asked trying to start up a conversation with him; because the silence was killing her, sure she liked the quiet once in awhile, but she didn't want an uncomfortable silence...it made things awkward.

"Hmm, I think it started in my first year." Yunoki said, his pointer finger on his chin in a thinking manner.

"Ehhh...for so long, they must get annoying." Kagome blurted out and quickly put her hand over her mouth, with a blush forming on her cheeks.

Yunoki laughed, "Yes, sometimes it does. But it looks like this is your stop." He looked out the window, the car had come to a stop and the door was opened for her, the gates to the entrance were closed shut, and behind it was a large mansion.

"Yes you're right, thank you for the ride senpai. I will see you soon." Kagome smiled waving bye, as she got out of the car. Yunoki watched her as she left, a small smirk gracing his lips, one thing crossing his mind as the car started moving again, '_what an interesting girl.'_

* * *

Nami looked over the article she had just written; tomorrow the whole school would be in a buzz. Kagome Higurashi and Kazuki Hihara...everyone would be in a fit...they all will want to know what their relationship is. The Gen Ed princess, and a music school student, who would've thought. Nami reread the article, she knew this was going to be a great hit, she couldn't wait till tomorrow.

_**Romance Among The Contestants. Violin And Trumpet.. Unusual Pair...Or Perfect Duet?**_

_**Kagome Higurashi, second year in the Gen Ed School, also known as the Gen Ed princess. She is well liked among the students and teachers. She is known for her kindness, and also her intelligence and athletic ability, and now for her music ability, which the school can't wait to hear.**_

_**Kazuki Hirihara, third year, also one of the most hyper guys you'll meet. He is known for being kind, and helpful, also well known for being friends with Azuma Yunoki. So how did these two know each other, well no one knows. They were seen outside the lunchroom talking, and who would've guessed they were in a relationship, by the picture that is what it looks like. It seems that we have an unusual combination. A violin… a trumpet. Who would have guessed? It seems the two have been keeping the relationship a secret, but for how long?**_

_**-picture and article by Nami Amo.**_

The Press Club member giggled, excited about how everyone will react to the article and her pictures she took for the shot. Stuff like this always turns a lot of heads, and she couldn't wait to see how many people will buy a newspaper just to read the goods. Especially when the article and photo were on the front page.

"I'll definitely have to thank Higurashi-hime-chan for the shot when I see her." She said to herself as she started to publish the first copy of the paper.

Although… she had _**NO**_ idea how the Gen Ed Princess and the Trumpet player would react…

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoy this.**_

_**Read and Review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Music From My Heart**_

_**Summary: **__** Kagome finished the jewel and is trying to start her life over. She transferred schools in her freshman year, now in sophomore, and is living with Sesshomaru who adopted her after her family moved to London with the man Kagome's mom remarried. Kagome not wanting to leave stayed, the other reason being because she hated her new 'father.' Kagome heard Lili's voice and ended up in the contest, the problem is Kagome gave up music when her father died; her mother hated hearing music because her late husband was a famous musician and taught Kagome how to play various types of music styles and how to play different instruments. After a while Kagome's mother forbid Kagome to play music and had their last name changed so she wouldn't have to be bothered by people looking for any relatives of the famous musician that died. But will Kagome participate in the contests and follow her passion in music, or will she reject it and follow her mother's wishes and never play music again**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/La Corda d 'Oro**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed trying to shake off the bad feeling she had, as she entered the school grounds. Ever since she woke up this morning she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, and the last time she had this feeling she embarrassed herself at her old school, and she didn't want to go through that again.

Looking around Kagome noticed that everyone around her was either looking at her or whispering to their friends. Shrugging it off she made her way to her homeroom, when she opened the door all the talking came to a stop and stared at her. Frowning Kagome stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, she knew something was up but what?

After she took her seat, she turned to Yuki and Kisa, "Is it 'Stare and Whisper About Kagome Day' or did I miss something?"

The two girls stared at each other, one had stars in her eyes while the other looked hesitant to tell before the latter, Yuki turned back to her friend, "Kagome… I think that you should see this…"

The Gen Ed Princess raised a brow before taking the paper that Yuki handed to her…

Kazuki was in no better when he entered his homeroom. Everyone was giving him the same treatment as Kagome in her homeroom. Once he found Azuma, he went up to him, "Oi, Yunoki? What happened? Why is everyone staring at me?"

Yunoki sighed and handed him the paper, "Here read this..."

Kazuki gave him a confused look but took the paper and read it...

_**"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT T !" **_Two voices broke the silence in the air in the school, on from the Gen Ed, and the other from the Music School.

In the Gen Ed Department, Kagome glared daggers at the photo in the paper, now realizing where she had heard that click from yesterday when she had bumped into Hihara-senpai. Someone **DID** take a picture of her on top of Hihara! Looking at the end of the article, she found the name of not only the one who had written the article but who also took the photo.

'_Nami Amo… oh, she's so DEAD._' At her thoughts, everyone around her just edged away as they felt her anger increase while a few of the guys were almost crying at the thought that their princess was already in a relationship with someone… and from the Music School too.

Kagome sat the paper on the desk and headed toward the door but was stopped by Kisa asking, "Where are you going?" The only answer she got was, "Music school."

Sighing Kagome walked down the halls of the music school, the whispers increasing, stopping Kagome smiled going up to one of the music school girls, "Can you do me a big favor? Can you go get Kazuki Hihara?"

The girl gasped, seeing who was in front of her, and then it turned into a giggle and nodded, running into the classroom to get him.

"Kazuki." Kagome greeted him giving him a smile, adding in a blush for the spectators, "Can I borrow you for a bit?"

Once the Trumpet player agreed, Kagome grabbed his wrist and almost dragged him to where she was sure where the Press Club always meets. Neither of them noticed the Flute player watching after them with something almost akin to envy before shaking it off and going back into the room.

They also never noticed the second violin player staring after them with slight curiosity.

Len could hear a small group of girls talk as he walked down the hallway as they looked at the school newspaper.

"Aww, I'm so jealous that Hihara-sama already has a girlfriend." One spoke.

"Yeah. Not to mention she's really pretty for someone who's a part of the Gen Ed department."

"I have to admit though… they make a cute couple."

* * *

Kagome and Kazuki came to a stop in front of the Press Club meeting room, Kagome snapped the door open and entered. "Is Nami Amo, here?" Kagome asked, one of the members.

"Um, y-yes...She's in the back..."One of the girls timidly said. Kagome smiled and thanked her and dragged Kazuki to the back of the room where the girl said this Nami girl was. Opening the door to the back door, she walked in.

"OH! Higurashi! Hihara! What can I do for you two lovebirds?" A happy voice asked across the room.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, while Kazuki blushed, but said nothing, "We're not lovebirds!"

"HUH? You're not? But you two seemed so close..." Nami started, and then trailed off.

"It's true me and Higurashi aren't dating!" Kazuki said blushing at the very though, and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

After a while of explaining what happened in the picture she took yesterday, the wavy haired high school reporter apologized before saying that she would fix everything and clear all the misunderstanding by the next morning.

Thanking her, Kagome and Kazuki bowed in thanks before leaving to go to class, both relieved that hopefully everything will clear up by then. But Kagome was still dreading on what was to come for the rest of the day with everyone believing her and Kazuki were in a relationship.

* * *

At the Teacher's lounge, Kanazawa was drinking his coffee before he heard a couple of the female teachers gossiping.

"Did you see the picture on today's school paper...it was adorable..." one said.

"Yeah Higurashi and Hihara make a perfect couple." the other giggled, and the others did the same.

_'Higurashi and Hihara a couple?'_ Kanazawa though, he shook his head at the gossip. He knew it was a lie; they had only met a couple of days ago, and couldn't be dating already. He ignored the gossip, and went back to sleeping.

* * *

It was lunch and Kagome was sitting alone, her friends went off somewhere and she had nothing to do. Kagome was brought out of her thinking by someone calling her name. She turned and saw Kazuki and his arms were filled with food, Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the cute picture he made. _'Cute? Since when have I referred someone as cute?'_ She asked herself.

When Kazuki made it to where she was sitting, he grinned at her, "Mind if I sit with you? Yunoki said that he had to take care of something before he'll come."

"Sure. Go on ahead." Kagome returned his smile as he dropped the packs of sandwiches and bread, giggling a bit as the third year student started to dig in as soon as he took a seat.

Kazuki looked up to Kagome, seeing that she didn't have anything and offered, "Higure-chan, you're not eating?"

"I sort of forgot my lunch this morning and I didn't bring enough money to buy anything."

Kazuki smiled and handed her some of his food, "eat." Kagome blushed, "it's your food, but thank you for the offer."She gave the food back to him.

Frowning Kazuki gave the food back, by now a lot of people in the lunchroom were looking at them again, and some off the girls were giggling and making 'aww' sounds. "Eat it...or I won't eat either." he put all his food down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey! That's a dirty trick!" Kagome glared. This caused Kazuki to smile, but he still refused to eat, even when his stomach growled.

"Well what's going on over here?" A voice asked cutting Kagome off of her glaring fest. She turned to see Yunoki.

"Nothing." Kagome said, going back to glaring at Kazuki, who waved at his friend who sat down next to Kagome.

"Kagome won't eat. I even offered her some of my food, and she refused!" Kazuki whined to Yunoki.

Yunoki turned to Kagome with a curious yet concerned look, "Why aren't you eating?"

"Like I told Hihara-senpai, I forgot my lunch at home and didn't bring enough money with me to buy anything." She replied still glaring at the trumpet player… although, she could tell that he was almost about to break what with him staring at the sandwich he started eating before he offered her something.

Yunoki chuckled; shaking his head before grabbing one of the other sandwiches Kazuki bought and put it in the girl's hand, "It's not healthy to skip a meal."

Kagome gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "but I don't want to take his food!"

Yunoki sighed, she was really stubborn, "Just eat it; you don't want Kazuki to starve now do you?"

Kagome's eyes softened, and grumbled, "no" she took a the sandwich and took a bit, all the while she glared at Kazuki, who resumed eating as well, with a happy smile on his face. Yunoki looked between the two, his eyes darkened, when her eyes had softened looking at Kazuki. He was jealous, but he would never admit it, it was the first time a girl hadn't swooned at the sight of him, and was actually able to have a conversation with. He watched as the two bickered back and forth, and laughed. The other students around them, he could hear them making comments about the two, and how they made a cute couple, or that they seem to complete each other. It made him, want to just snatch her up, and hide her away from the rest of the world but he knew that was never going to happen.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome called his name, asking him a question.

"Yunoki-senpai?" She asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought, what did you say?" He asked placing his smile back on.

Kagome frowned, but quickly smiled to cover it up, "I asked if you were alright, you seemed kind of dazed."

"I'm fine Kagome-san." Yunoki told her, "and you don't have to call me sempai since I can call you by your first name, you can do the same."

"Ehh, that's not fair, Azuma, gets to call you by your first name." Kazuki protested, also wanting to call her by her first name.

Laughing Kagome told him, "You can call me by my first name too"

Kazuki cheered, "Alright Kage-chan!"

"Hey! What's with the pet name!" Kagome asked, it was the first time someone called her that and she was surprised, "If I'm Kage-chan...then your Kazu!"

The three of them laughed as the rest of the students in the Lunchroom continued to watched, making comments every now and then about Kazuki and Kagome. Some even went as far as saying that Yunoki looked like a good match to the Gen Ed Princess, much to the Yunoki Guard's displeasure.

Some were even saying there was a love triangle going on. Kazuki and Kagome were dating, but used to like him before him and Kagome started dating, Yunoki now likes her, but doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Kazuki.

Kagome got up from the table to throw away her trash, but before she could even reach the garbage can the Yunoki Guard intercepted her.

The Banshee Trio blocked her way from the trash can while giving the miko glares that would almost rival Sango's. _Almost_ being the key word.

She gave them an exaggerated tired look before speaking her thoughts, "Oh, great. What does the Yunoki Banshees want with me now?"

"Stay away from Yunoki-Sama! He's too good for you!" the brunette demanded, which made Kagome snort in amusement.

"Why should I? We are friends." Kagome said, irritated. She didn't want to listen to them, they were god damn annoying. "Now if you'll excuse me.." Kagome was cut off when one of the girls grabbed her arm. "We're not done talking."

"I think we are, and if you do not let go in the next five seconds, I will not be accountable for my actions. It will be self-defense." Kagome hissed, her silver blue eyes narrowed, and lips pressed together.

"As if we would listen to you..."

_**'one' **_kagome silently started counting.

"Stay away from Yunoki-Sama or..."

_**'Two'**_

"you'll pay the price...just because..."

_**'Three'**_

"You are in the contest doesn't mean we music..."

_**'four'**_

"Students have to agree with the choices, you are..."

_**'Five'**_

"Are still a little slut, and- AHHHHHHH!" She was cut off her speech, when Kagome forcefully removed her arm and grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

The cry caught everyone's attention, including Kazuki and Yunoki. The both of the were surprised to see, not only one of Yunoki's fan girls forced into a submissive position as the other two were almost scared yet shocked, but they were surprised to see the purely angry face Kagome made.

The expression alone was enough to make everyone shiver in fear but as Kagome spoke up in downright pissed off voice, everyone just shivered, "Listen and listen well… no one, and I mean no one touches me or even orders me around. If you or your little friends try pulling that stunt you did, I'll personally make sure that you never pick up an instrument again." She then gave a deadly grin, "If memory serves me correctly, one _needs _every part of their arm from the shoulder to the tips of their fingers to work an instrument."

The three girls paled, and took a step back. They were scared… they never would have thought she could be this intimidating. The other girls in the school were never like this, they were mostly submissive girls, but this slip of a girl had a fighting spirit. Gulping the brunette and her two friends, turned and ran out of the lunch room, all the while they could feel Kagome's glare on their backs, until they were out of site.

The entire lunchroom was silent as Kagome threw away her trash. Noticing how silent it was, Kagome looked around to see everyone, including Yunoki and Kazuki staring at her. She then felt a pang in her chest, thinking that after what she did, everyone would start being scared of her. Her eyes locked onto Yunoki and Kazuki's eyes, there was a flash of fear in their eyes. Her eyes darkened, she wanted to cry, it hurt, why did it always end up like this.

She turned, losing eye contact with them, and ran out of the lunch room.

_'Why does everything always turn out like this?'_ Kagome asked herself, as she ran, she ran up the flight of stairs and onto the roof, no one would find her up here. Sighing Kagome put her back to the wall and sat down, she drew her knees in and sat her head down on them.

Back at the lunchroom, everyone started murmuring about what just happened as Yunoki and Kazuki let it sink in… neither of them thought that someone as sweet as their Gen Ed contestant could be so deadly, especially toward Yunoki's fan club.

'_They most likely made her angry with any accusations they came up with…_' Yunoki concluded before he started to overhear some girls who were often picked on by his fan club.

"I can't believe it. Higurashi-san is the first person to ever stand up to Yunoki-sama's fan club."

"Yeah, that was pretty cool."

"And to threaten them by taking away the use of their arms… that's a music student's greatest fear."

Yunoki got up from his seat and silently walked out of the lunchroom, everyone was now staring at him. They had a good idea where he was going. As Yunoki made it to the roof, a good guess where she could be, it was a place very few people went to, and opened the door. The site that greeted him though was one he wished he didn't have to see, it was Kagome sitting next to the door, knees drawn to her chest, and head in her knees, quietly crying. He knelt down next to her, and softly stroked her hair; this action caused her to lift her head. When she saw him, Yunoki saw the look of surprise cross her face, he just gave her a reassuring smile.

"Senpai… why…?" Before Kagome could continue her question in why he was here, Yunoki rested a finger on her lips, stopping her from speaking anymore.

Yunoki just continued to smile at her, touching her cheek in a comforting way before admitting, "That's the first time I've ever seen a girl stand up for her self with such ferocity." As he saw her curiosity, he continued, "Not to mention most of the girls who were often picked on by those three were completely in awe in how you didn't put up with them."

As Yunoki said these words, neither of them noticed Ryotaro Tsuchiura listening in on them from behind the door leading to the roof. The Gen Ed male was surprised to see Kagome become so deadly towards those Music School girls but was almost in shock to see that she could be merciless. And after he watched her run off, he became worried and started to follow her after Yunoki left to look for her.

He figured out when he met Kagome that she was very kind, and didn't like violence, but then again she did defend herself against the banshees. Looking back to the scene in front of him, he could feel his chest clench, he didn't like the way Yunoki was looking at Kagome, or that he was touching her for that matter. He shook it off, and silently left knowing that he wasn't going to be much help here.

"Why would they be in awe, they all had looks of fear in their eyes when I left...they were afraid of me!" Kagome cried, tears escaping her eyes, she saw the looks they gave her, the look of fear and disgust. It hurt her to see that look in their eyes; it was even in Kazuki's eyes.

"Kazuki even had the same look in his eyes, so did you! Why come after me!" She started to cry even harder. Yunoki's eyes softened, and continued to stroke her hair, he sat down next to her and held her in his arms and whispered, "It was surprising to say the least, but I'm not afraid of you, and I don't think Kazuki is either, he was just shocked."

Yunoki made Kagome look at him once more. "You even showed most of the girls, who were always picked on by those three that they didn't have to be afraid of them just because they act all high and mighty. You showed them that those three were no different from them. You inspired them to stand up for themselves. And I'm sure that Kazuki will feel or act no differently around you after what happened in there."

"...if you say so...but I'm not really convinced." Kagome whispered, she closed her eyes, and let her body relax against his, as she slowly fell asleep. Yunoki smiled, and softly caressed her cheek, "don't worry, I'll have a talk with those three later, just relax" He watched her as she slept in his arms, he could only smile. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone came through the door.

Looking up, he saw Kazuki come up to them with worry on his face. "Is Kage-chan okay?" It looked like he had gotten over his shock and soon started to worry about his new friend/contest rival.

"She's fine. Just a little uncertain after what had happened in the lunchroom." Yunoki answered as he continued to watch Kagome sleep peacefully.

Taking a seat in front of them, Kazuki looked at Kagome, "After you left, a lot of the girls from both schools started talking about Kagome…"

Yunoki glanced at his friend, "What have they been saying?"

Kazuki sat down in front of Azuma and sighed, "Most of them were saying how cool she was to stand up to them, or she was really brave and admire her...and some were saying she should learn her place, and that she shouldn't talk back to music students that way...and so on."

"So none of them were afraid?"Azuma asked, remembering what Kagome said not that long ago. Kazuki shook his head, "No, no one was afraid. At least I don't think so."

"That's good." He said relieved, "We should get her to the nurse's office, class will be starting soon." He stood up with Kagome in his arm bridal style, and made his way to the nurse's office, with Kazuki right behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Music From My Heart**_

_**Summary: Kagome finished the jewel and is trying to start her life over. She transferred schools in her freshman year, now in sophomore, and is living with Sesshomaru who adopted her after her family moved to London with the man Kagome's mom remarried. Kagome not wanting to leave stayed, the other reason being because she hated her new 'father.' Kagome heard Lili's voice and ended up in the contest, the problem is Kagome gave up music when her father died; her mother hated hearing music because her late husband was a famous musician and taught Kagome how to play various types of music styles and how to play different instruments. After a while Kagome's mother forbid Kagome to play music and had their last name changed so she wouldn't have to be bothered by people looking for any relatives of the famous musician that died. But will Kagome participate in the contests and fallow her passion in music, or will she reject it and fallow her mother's wishes and never play music again**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/La Corda d'oro**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**?**

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Six**_

**x-X-x**

A few days had passed since that day in the lunchroom, when everyone saw Kagome stand up for herself against Yunoki's fan girls. The day after, she got the shock of her life, hearing so many girls from both schools praise her and even formed a fan club made from freshmen, who were often picked on.

There were still a few music school students who thought she acted out of line but that really didn't bother her at all. The one thing she was grateful for was that Yunoki, Kazuki, her friends, and Ryotaro didn't hate her or were even afraid of her. This included the rest of the contestants for the competition… although, Len seemed like he really didn't care.

Now, here she was in her P.E. uniform standing next to Ryotaro and in front of Len who was sent by Kanazawa to give her something concerning the Music Competition.

"Thank you Tsukimori-Kun." Kagome bowed, and smiled at him. Kagome looked down at the paper, and it read:

_**Seiso Acadamy music contest**_

_**First Selection**_

Kagome continued to stare at the sheet, "Ehh, it's started already..."

"Apparently so." Len said in a calm voice.

"so two weeks...alright." Kagome looked up form the paper and saw that Len was still standing there. He looked really out of place in the Gen Ed section, Kagome almost smiled, seeing he was uncomfortable being here too.

"Thank you again." Kagome smiled to him, making Len take a small step back in shock. He wasn't used to people genuinely saying thank you.

"Your welcome..." Len said, suppressing the small blush on his cheeks, "I better get going before class starts again." He bowed and left in the other direction.

As he was walking away, Kagome looked at the sheet again with Ryotaro looking over her shoulder as she thought aloud, "I still wonder about the theme of the first round, though…"

"It doesn't say?"

"Apparently not…" She replied before shrugging, "Oh, well. I'll still practice every song I know by heart until then."

After Ryotaro took in Kagome's expression, he noticed that she was pretty calm despite she only had two weeks until the first round of the competition starts. "You're awfully calm despite that you have so little time until then."

"I'm just slightly rusty right now but I think I'll be able to give it my all when the day comes. It's nothing to really be worried over. I also don't want to lose my head just because some of the music school students think I don't belong."

Ryotaro watched as Kagome waved to him, and made her way to class with her two friends by her side, he couldn't help but let his eyes darken, "hmmm."

Kagome looked at him curiously, "What wrong?"

"Oh, nothing… it's just…" Ryotaro sighed before saying, "It's just that you're taking this a lot better than most put in your position… especially after what happened at lunch with that fan club…"

"At first, I was kinda scared…" Kagome confessed, gaining a curious look from Ryotaro before continuing, "Most tend to be afraid of me because of how serious I can be when it comes to standing up for myself. That often scares even my own friends away from me."

Ryotaro looked at her with a sad look before he put his hand on her head and messed her hair up, and started walking away, "Just...don't overdo it."

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry, I won't...!" She watched as he walked away, and another student came and started talking to him, something about practice being canceled.

* * *

Making her way back to the locker room, Kagome looked at the sheet she was given before coming to a decision, 'I'll just practice most of my favorite music pieces until I hear what the theme for the first round is…'

The day soon ended as Kagome made her way to the front gate to leave for home. Kagome planned to change so that she can take a quick trip to the storage place her mother bought so that she can get all of her father's music sheets to practice with and maybe choose for her piece in the first round.

She was stopped when she heard Kazuki call out to her and asking if she was heading home.

"Hey, Kazuki! Yeah, I'm heading home for a while before going to pick something up. What about you?" Kagome was happy that Kazuki was still with her even after what had happened in the cafeteria recently.

Kazuki grinned, "I'm on my way to practice. Since the theme for the first selection is already selected, then I guess I have no choice but to practice." Turn to make his way back to the school, Kazuki waved, "Let's do our best for the first round of the contest."

Kagome waved back with a smile. Just as she was about to continue heading home, she stopped abruptly and turn to the direction Kazuki left, "Wait! Kazuki! What's the-" seeing that he was already out of sight and out of hearing range, Kagome finished hopelessly, "the first selection's theme…?"

Sighing Kagome started to make her way home, not even two minutes after she started walking her cellphone rang.

_**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say...**_

The sound of it flouted thew the air, the lyrics made her smile sadly, this song represented how she felt with Inuyasha. She shook her head ridding herself of those thoughts and flipped open her messenger bag and started digging around looking for her phone.

_**I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided...**_

_**Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...  
You, you need to listen!  
I'm start-**_

Kagome flipped open her cellphone, "Hello?"

"Yes...In an hour? ... but why?...I guess..." Kagome sighed, " I understand, I have something I can do...I will be home then...Bye Aniki." She shut the phone and sighed, Sesshomaru wanted her to come home later, and he didn't even give her any reason.

Not able to think of a reason for Sesshoumaru to want her to be home, Kagome continued on her way to the play where her father's sheet music and other pieces of his were kept. Taking a familiar route, Kagome subtly noticed that more people were walking the streets.

As she got closer to her destination, the shop of another friend of her father's, the Gen. Ed. Musician could hear music playing.

'It's a grand piano…' Kagome thought as she entered the shop of her father's friend, "Minami's Musical Instruments". After opening the door, the music from the piano could be heard more clearly. She lit a breath of awe out after she remembered the name of the piece and its composer, 'Dad's song, 'From the Beginning until Now'… I remember dad playing this piece for mom once, before Souta was born…'

("From the Beginning until Now" is the opening theme to the Korean drama, "Winter Sonata")

Continuing her way to where she can see the end of a grand piano peeking out from around a corner, Kagome gained a surprised look when she saw Ryotaro playing her father's music piece on the piano. She had never thought Ryotaro as a pianist but seeing him on the grand piano, playing her father's song so beautifully and not skipping a single note…

"Wataru Sunzaki's 'From the Beginning until Now'. The song sounds simple but actually require a bit of skill." Kagome turned around to see who had spoken to her, only to see the man she was looking for.

"Minami-oji…" before Kagome could say more, the music stopped abruptly, startling her while turning back around to see Ryotaro staring at her like he was caught doing something that wasn't suppose to.

"Higarashi-san what are you doing here?" Ryotaro asked, his face filled with shock, as he stood up.

"I was coming in to get somethings my father left here. He is old friends with the owner here." Kagome said, a small smile on her lips, but her eyes flashed with longing when talking about her father.

"I didn't know you played pia-" Kagome was cut of by Ryotaro slamming his fist on the wall over her head as he stood over her.

Ryotaro looked at her, his face serious as he spoke again, "About just now… don't tell anyone."

Kagome blinked confusedly, "About you… playing the piano…?" at first she was confused as to why Ryotaro didn't want anyone to know he could play the piano so well but after seeing his expression change slightly, asking her, "I beg you… Higurashi-san… please…"

A part of Kagome almost felt that maybe their situations were similar but she really couldn't be too sure…

The store owner, Minami then spoke to try get Ryotaro to calm down, "Aright, alright, Ryo, settle down. There's no need to threaten her into secrecy."

A pause passed between them as Kagome saw Ryotaro's face redden before he backed away, almost like he was embarrassed.

The store owner chuckled a bit before greeting, "It's good to see you after so long, Kagome-chan. From the look of your uniform, I'm guessing you go to the same school as Ryo here. What can I help you with? Or are you just here for a short visit?"

"A little of both, Minami-oji…" Kagome replied with a smile.

"So you want to tell me why you are here Kagome-chan...the last time I saw you was at your Father's funeral." the elder said, setting a cup of tea in front of her, then Ryotaro, and himself. Sitting down he looked at Kagome who nodded her head.

"Yes, I..." Kagome stopped her sentence, and looked down at the cup of tea, and sighing, she gripped the cup tight before looking up at him with a determined look.

"I want you to give me all of my Father's music things!"

The old man gained a surprised expression while Ryotaro got confused. "Your father's music? What about your mother…?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not living with her. I'm staying with an older brother figure of mine… and I'm playing music again without her know…" despite that Kagome felt bad for going against her mother's trust in playing music again, she really wanted to follow her father's footsteps in making music.

How can she just give it up when she had grown up with it? Ryotaro didn't understand, but he could tell she felt really bad about it.

The old man got up from his seat, "I was wondering when this day would come." Kagome and Ryotaro both gave him curious looks, not understanding what he meant.

"Kagome-chan, you are just like your father, stubborn, strong willed to things you love, kind, loving, and have a passion for music. No matter what anyone said your father always played his music from his heart." He motioned her to fallow him. He opened a door that looked like it hasn't been used in a long time, years maybe. Opening the door, he flipped the light switch on.

"I have all of his instruments, and music here...even some of the music he composed...do you have a ride to come pick you up?" He asked, looking from the boxes of music and instrument cases, to where Kagome was standing along with Ryotaro.

Kagome walked into the room, her footsteps soft as she let her fingers glide across the surfaces of the instrument cases that held her father's instruments, including the familiar case that held her father's most prized violin. Her eyes then went over to the few boxes that held binders and binders of her father's sheet music.

Remembering Minami's question about her having a ride, she answered, "No, I don't." Turning to the old man, she asked, "Is it all right if I just take one of the boxes that have his sheet music for now? I'll come for the others another time, along with the instruments…"

Minami smiled before nodding, "That's fine. And since it's almost closing time, I'll take you home so that you won't have to walk the entire way. But before that, stay a little longer for tea and tell me why you decided to take up music again."

Ryotaro didn't hear a word that passed between the two, too much in awe at how many boxes and the instrument cases that were stored in the room. He could only imagine how much music was stored in each box and how the instruments were in such good condition.

This made Ryotaro wonder just who Kagome's father was, exactly…

Was he really such a great musician? What was his name? Was he well-known in the music world?

* * *

**_Yuki Note: The next chapter had been lost...so I have to retype it...it may take a little bit because I have to re-read this fic..then watch the episode and see what I want to do._**

**_Hope you all liked this chapter!_**

**_Read and Review! _**


End file.
